a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a standard photographic lens system and, more particularly, to a standard photographic lens system of modified Gauss type with the field angle of 41.degree. to 53.degree. and aperture ratio of F1:2.
b) Description of the prior art:
Cameras, especially single-lens reflex cameras, are recently becoming more and more compact and there is a demand for photographic lens systems which are more compact and lighter in weight. To meet such demand, it is required to provide a photographic lens system satisfying two different requirements which are contrary to each other, i.e., one is to make the distance from the front surface of the lens system to the film surface short and the other is to make the back focal length of the lens system long.